Green Ale and Shamrocks
by HatsForBreakfast
Summary: Thor dresses to the nines to celebrate St. Patrick's Day and Loki digs his heels in the whole way.


Loki hadn't expected St. Patrick's Day this year. After February, he was quite done with any day that honoured a saint. He knew April Fool's Day was just around the corner, and he was looking forward to that particular Midgardian tradition, despite Thor warning him not to pull the same stunt as last year. Loki had laughed; of course he wouldn't be doing the same thing, how trite. Last year had made it into his favourites though, however simple it was. He still wasn't quite sure how the goat had got there, but it was a delightful addition to the chaos.

St. Patrick's Day had not proved itself to be anything worth his time and effort. Thor had gotten pinched a lot for not wearing green and it had amused Loki for about an hour before his interest was pulled elsewhere. He didn't realize that the day had rolled around this year until Thor walked into their flat with oversized, floppy green accessories draped over his entire form. Loki had trouble schooling his expression of surprise and instead grinned in contempt at Thor's attire.

Loki stood up to get a closer look. He circled his brother as Thor shifted from one foot to the other, waiting patiently for Loki's verdict.

"It's like you fell into Mother's sewing closet and picked the ugliest, greenest things you could find."

"The Man of Iron took me to a dollar store. Loki, can you believe that I acquired all of this for a single bill of ten?"

"Considering that you don't understand how the exchange of goods here works, nor do you possess any sort of decorum with clothes; yes, I do believe that you pawned away something far more valuable than this vault of an eye-sore."

"You do not like it."

"Thor, green isn't even your colour. It clashes badly with your hair."

Thor pouted, put off by Loki's disdain for his new trimmings. He recovered quickly enough though, and flashed his brother a grin that Loki recognized as his own.

"We shall be participating in St. Patrick's Day festivities tonight, Loki! I have dressed appropriately, whether you believe so or not."

Loki covered his eyes with his hand for a brief moment. "Thor, what would possess you to think this a good idea?"

"The Avengers insist that it's a good way to get you out and have some fun. Plus, green, Loki! You will not even need to go further than your closet for suitable attire."

"Give me one good reason why you need to do this."

Thor was already halfway to their bedroom. He looked back and disarmed Loki with a wide smile and saucy wink.

"I will make it worth your while, brother."

Which is how Loki ended up here. The place Thor had brought him to was a gaudily decorated establishment called The Paddywhack, bursting with everything even remotely a shade of green. He had batted a few shamrock balloons out of his way in his beeline to the bar. Thor followed leisurely, grinning at anyone whose inebriation brought him into their physical contact. Loki hurtled straight forward, avoiding being touched by anything or anyone.

He took a seat at the bar and Thor sidled up next to him. "What an extraordinary celebration, brother! Certainly nothing like home, but it does have a special charm to it, wouldn't you say?"

Loki cut Thor a sharp glance before ordering whatever was currently flowing on the tap. He wrinkled his nose and pushed the mug toward Thor when he was handed a sickly green beverage. Thor inspected it briefly before raising it to his mouth and downing a few gulps.

"And?" Loki said.

Thor laughed at his brother's caution, "It is simply green ale, Loki."

"That's supposed to comfort me?"

Thor waved him off and ordered another for Loki. He set the glass in front of his brother.

"Drink."

Loki made no move toward the glass.

"Brother, please. I wish for you to have a good time. You have not seemed like yourself since Saint Valentine's Day."

Loki fisted the glass in one hand and downed the entirety of it. Talking about his failed batch of cookies and brief mental break wasn't something he relished doing. Thor clapped his shoulder when he set the glass down and shouted for another.

It was around the sixth round, after Thor had turned it into a competition, that Loki's world took on a green tinge. He stopped chugging his current drink and set it down, waiting for Thor to finish his. Thor grinned brightly, all teeth and gums to claim his victory, before he realized that Loki had lost the devious glimmer in his eye and was all but leaning over the bar for support.

He wrapped an arm around his brother and lowered his head to see his face. "Loki, what's wrong?"

"Too much green," he mumbled.

Thor recalled then how many feasts and celebrations Loki had skipped out on, either with excuses or the plain truth that he just didn't feel like it. He winced at seeing Loki looking ready to collapse or vomit or both. Perhaps he should not have insisted on such a drinking challenge. He looped an arm around Loki, abandoned his drink and slipped a few bills on the counter. Loki barely seemed to register what was going on, but Thor hefted his weight onto his shoulders and supported his brother as they made their way out of The Paddywhack. He glanced at Loki, his eyes were just cracked open in his hazy awareness and Thor gently nudged his chin higher up on his shoulder to avoid Loki's neck being strained.

Thor managed to hail a cab, using a sharp whistle and two fingers like Tony had taught him, urging the driver to make haste with his chariot and pausing to push a twenty in his hand for insurance. It was around then that Loki slipped from Thor's grasp and hauled himself up. Thor looked at him and saw his eyes clear, as if he hadn't touched a drop of the green ale.

"Please, Thor. Do you really think I would be bested by a few pints?"

Thor frowned. "Loki."

"What."

"You did not even attempt to have fun."

The slash of Thor's mouth and the lines around his lips make Loki's chest lock tight and freeze that way. The rest of the cab ride was silent. Thor pulled off his shamrock top hat and set it on the seat next to him. He didn't bother with Loki when they reached their flat and Loki looked at the stupid hat before grabbing it in his fist after Thor had gotten out.

Thor slunk away to the shower, shedding every god-awful piece of green shamrock paraphernalia along the way. Loki watched as Thor slipped behind the door, his shoulders low and drawn in. It was a posture that reminded Loki of whenever Thor had returned from an unsuccessful hunt when he was a boy. Loki couldn't see the fault in wanting to get out of that green Hel as fast as possible, even if he did rely on manipulating Thor's emotions. Really, Thor should've expected it from him by now.

But it didn't ease the rivets that tightened in his chest. Thor's face had crumpled in over itself and Loki couldn't tell if it was because of him or Thor's own failed attempt at getting Loki to have fun. He paced around the couch before collecting Thor's clothes and setting it in the hamper. He paused at the large green shamrock that Thor had strapped over his chest and his fingers pulled delicately at the stretchy elastic that held it together.

Thor stepped out of the shower, towelling off his hair and feeling a little better having had some time to mull over his disappointment in Loki. He elbowed open their bedroom door to get a fresh change of clothes and his towel dropped from his hands at the sight that greeted him.

Loki was laying on their bed, nude, save for a strategically placed felt shamrock that he plucked at gently. Thor couldn't suppress a chuckle at the image his brother made and Loki only grinned back, feral and cat-like.

"You know I hate a crowd."

"I know."

"And you know I love putting on a show."

"I know."

"And you know that you're my favourite audience."

"I know."

"So are you going to come and rip off this horrid shamrock, or do I have to do everything myself?"

Thor descended on Loki, nipping at his neck while he pulled on the elastic holding the shamrock in place. It snapped back and made a sharp sound against his hip. Thor hid his grin behind his brother's ear and moved to swallow Loki's annoyed sigh with a kiss. He drew back and looked at Loki. Slowly, he pulled the shamrock back and smirked at Loki's reaction.

"Happy Saint Patrick's Day, indeed, brother."


End file.
